


Cup Cake War.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Fraxlow, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bickslow brings some cupcakes home from a recent mission that was a part of there reward and decides a cup cake war might be the best way to relax... Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup Cake War.

After a previous mission to help restore a bakers shop the Rajinshuu had gotten quite a large batch of cupcakes in part of there pay for helping.  
Bickslow had been given the job to pick out the frosting and and the cakes.

"Rainbow and Chocolate cakes it is?"

The baker asked gleefully, Bickslow quickly shook his head.

"Exactly, thanks baby."

"No no! Thank you all! Make sure to send them all my thanks again."

Setting a few boxes on his babies and carrying a few he started his trip back to the guild.

Setting two of the big boxes off to the side he took the four other ones into the guild.  
It was close to closing time so it was pretty empty, Evergreen, Laxus and Freed had stayed back to help Mirajane clean up the guild after a previous brawl.

Walking in Mirajane waved him over as he skipped over with the cupcakes.

"Here they are babies~!"

He grinned setting the boxes down, while carrying the delicious treats he had thought up a devious plan.  
Freed leaned over the box to look at the cupcakes, grunting as his face was shoved into the box.

"Bickslow!"

Evergreen smacked him with her fan making him flinch.

"Oops~"

He shrugged innocently as Laxus merely shook his head.

"Least we have three more boxes, Freed can have that one..."

Standing up the man glared at Bickslow, grabbing a handful of cake and shoving it in his face.  
Laxus and Evergreen stood sharing there shock at Freed's retaliation.  
Mirajane slowly backed away smirking, knowing this was about to get ugly...

Bickslow hummed, grabbing a handful of cake and moving to throw it at Freed, unfortunately he ducked making it hit Laxus.  
The trio stood completely still as the man shrugged his coat off, sighing in relief as a smirk slid onto his face, but also shivering at his words.

"Cupcake war it is..."

he mumbled, throwing one at Evergreen who screeched shoving it away from her breast.

"Laxus! Fine!"

Flipping open another box she grabbed a handful of cake and flung it at him, spraying Freed in the process.

"Oh its on."

Cakes flew, grunts were heard, insults were hurled.  
Needless to say the Rajinshuu heavily enjoyed these small 'wars' they would have on occasion...  
Laxus grunted in surprise as he felt the cake slide down his pants, whirling around to grab the culprit only the hear him cackling and running away, only to run into Freed who flipped up his visor shoving cake in his face.  
Smirking in victory he shoved Bickslow away before turning around to meet Evergreen who was standing on a bench, growling as she squished a cake on his head.

"What was that about me being short again?"

Smirking she placed her hands on her hips screeching again as she was pelted with cake by the other two males.  
Eventually they ran out of cupcakes, the four panting heavily as they glared at one another.  
Bickslow started cackling, licking the side of a quite disturbed Freed's face.

"This was fun~ Glad I saved those other two boxers after all."

Feeling the pain of one of Freed's punches and Evergreen's fan at the same time was not a pleasant feeling but he merely chuckled, waving them off.

"Ah com'on it was fun."

Laxus scoffed nodding his head.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun. Thou now I just wanna go home and get cleaned up."

Freed huffed crossing his arms.

"As do I... But how in the world do you expect me to get this dye out of my hair?"

Evergreen gasped, having not thought about it till Freed mentioned something.

"Oh I have to get home immediately! See you guys tomorrow!"

She raced out of the guild, knowing she had Elfman at home to help her..  
They watched her exit, Freed was the first to turn back crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who's going to help me get this out of my hair?"

He asked grumpily.  
His two other teammates shared a look, soon both grinning.

"Why don't we both help?"

He didn't have much choice in the matter as Bickslow had already scooped him up walking him back to his apartment with Laxus in tow.  
This was going to be a long night....

~Till Next Time~


End file.
